


Tolys' Punishment

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Electricity, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, and russia is more than happy to help him out, lithuania is a needy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: A (late) birthday gift for the wonderful idrewacircle! In which Tolys gets his ass absolutely destroyed by Ivan in a rather rough play session. Rated E for lots of kinky smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrewacircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrewacircle/gifts).



Tolys' face was completely white as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the small kitchen. Oh... oh this was bad. He had been preparing Ivan's breakfast when a glass bowl slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor, sending shards of glass and pieces of fruit everywhere.

Wordlessly, Tolys grabbed a mop and began to clean up the mess with a slight whimper. Maybe if he worked quickly enough, Ivan wouldn't notice and he wouldn't have to face any punishment... right? Deep down, though, he knew that that wouldn't be the case. And to be honest? He wasn't exactly complaining about it, either. He loved Ivan's punishments...

Sure enough, footsteps could soon be heard coming down the stairs and Tolys shuddered, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt terrified, he felt dizzy, he felt incredibly turned on. He whimpered when he heard the door creak open and he dropped his head, staring at the ground.

"H-Hello, sir... Good morning."

Ivan tsked and walked straight past Tolys to the mess on the floor. "Boy, tell me, what is this?" he asked gruffly.

"I-it's a broken bowl, sir."

Tolys yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and he whined.

"I know it's a bowl. That's not what I'm asking. What I mean is how did it break?"

Tolys cleared his throat and squirmed slightly. "I-it shattered, sir... I dropped it while I was preparing your breakfast."

"Do you know how expensive those bowls are?" Ivan scolded, giving Tolys' ass a light swat. It didn't really hurt, but it was a warning of what was to come, and the message rang loud and clear in Tolys' mind. A shiver ran down his spine.

"No, sir..."

"Well... let's just say that you could work with your current wage for fifty years and it would only cover half the cost."

Tolys' breath hitched. "O-oh..."

"So tell me, how do you plan on paying me back?"

Tolys chewed his lip and slowly sank to his knees. "I... I don't know, sir. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Ivan just barked out a laugh and slapped Tolys across the face. "Well... I have a few ideas. But right now, I have to go to work. You can clean up the mess in the meantime. I'll deal with you once I get home, got it?"

Tolys whimpered and nodded. "Yes, sir... I understand."

 When Ivan eventually left the house for work, Tolys was left alone in the kitchen, still trembling on his knees. He chewed his lip as he began to slowly pick up the little shards of glass, sweeping them into a dustpan to dispose of. Despite his nerves, he knew full well that he deserved every bit of punishment coming to him, and the thought made his cock harden slightly in his pants. He whimpered and began to rub it gingerly every so often as he cleaned.

As he worked, his mind drifted and be began to consider what it could be. Knowing Ivan, it almost definitely involved a spanking. Of course, though, there was the question of what would be used to spank him with, and what it would be paired with... He let out a soft moan as he thought of the harsh wooden paddle that Ivan had used last time. His ass was burning for almost a week afterward. He reached back subconsciously to rub his ass at the memory and he shivered happily. God, Ivan couldn't get home soon enough...

Once the mess was properly cleaned up, Tolys walked upstairs to the bedroom to start on making the beds and doing the laundry. Sure, Ivan hadn't explicitly told him to do it, but he wanted something to occupy his mind aside from the torture of waiting for Ivan.

Eventually, though, the house was completely spotless and Tolys still had three hours until Ivan got home. He let out a soft whimper and just plopped down on the floor by the door, deciding that he would stay there to greet his master as soon as he got home. His hands soon found his crotch again and he began to palm himself slowly, although he was careful not to allow himself to cum.

Soon, tingles of pleasure began to shoot up his back and his eyes fluttered shut softly. Without thinking, his hand slid beneath the waistband of his pants and he started to stroke himself slowly. Little moans and pants escaped his lips as sweat began to drip from his brow. It all felt so good, especially since it had been weeks since Ivan had let him cum. Part of him desperately wanted to just allow himself the release, but he knew that Ivan would kill him.

Slowly, his free hand drifted behind him and he was just about to slide a finger into himself when he heard the sound of keys at the door. He squeaked and ripped his hands out of his pants, sitting upright on his knees for Ivan.

Ivan tsked as he opened the door and smirked down at Tolys. "My, my... Look how hard you are." He nudged Tolys' groin lightly with his boot before beginning to take off his coat. "I certainly hope that you weren't touching yourself without permission..."

Tolys whimpered, keeping his hands clasped behind his back so that Ivan couldn't see that they were sticky with his own precum. "O-of course not, sir... I would never disobey you."

Ivan clucked his tongue. "Show me your hands, then."

Tolys flinched, but reluctantly nodded. It took all of his strength to rip his hands out from behind his back and present them to Ivan. Ivan inspected them carefully, then smirked.

"You little liar..."

Tolys' eyes went wide and he shrank back. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I didn't... I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, don't give me that shit," Ivan scolded, "You know damn well what you meant to do. Now, that's three rules you've broken today... I'm afraid I'm not going to be easy on you tonight."

Tolys hung his head. "Yes, sir. Whatever you think is best."

Ivan smirked and tugged roughly on Tolys' hair, enjoying the squawk he earned in response. "Such a naughty little slut... Come on. Let's go down to the punishment room. You can prove to me that you really are sorry by taking your punishment like a good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan sat back with a slight smirk as he took in his handiwork. Tolys was secured firmly to a wooden armchair in the middle of the dimly lit room, screaming and moaning helplessly into a thick ball gag. A strand of drool dribbled down his chin as he thrashed around, every squeal and muffled plea falling upon deaf ears. He couldn't even hear his own screams, as Ivan had put Tolys in both ear plugs and noise cancelling headphones to ensure that he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat, and a thick, silk scarf was tied over his eyes to block out his vision.

Of course, Ivan wasn't so cruel as to leave Tolys with no stimulation whatsoever. He had a small vibrator buzzing away inside of him, combined with a set of alligator clamps on his nipples that were attacked to a fusebox that shocked them at random intervals and intensities. Not wanting Tolys to cum prematurely, Ivan had a strict cock ring locked on him as well.

Now, with everything set up, all Ivan had to do was sit there and watch Tolys struggle and moan through the gag. He grinned when Tolys let out a gurgled sob and shook his head. The poor thing... He had always been rather needy. Ivan had to be careful when it came to punishments like this. It had only been about ten minutes, but he could tell that Tolys was rapidly approaching his limit. He waited for a couple more minutes, though. He knew Tolys could take more, and worst case scenario, there was always the little rubber ball in Tolys' hands that he could drop if he needed to tap out.

Once the poor thing was thoroughly ruined, Ivan eventually decided to have mercy. He removed the headphones and earplugs, relishing the shiver that ran down Tolys' spine when he could finally hear again. "Good boy..."

Tolys let out a pathetic whimper and arched his neck in an attempt to get closer to Ivan, his whole body shaking. He moaned through the gag, and Ivan hushed him.

"Now, now. Your punishment isn't over yet. But for now, let's untie you, hm?" He carefully unbound Tolys, though he kept the blindfold and gag on, then removed the nipple clamps. "You will keep the vibrator and cock ring on until we are finished, understand?"

Tolys whimpered pathetically and nodded, sending another little bubble of spit out through the side of the gag. Ivan smirked and bent Tolys over the chair before picking up a long switch. He glided the smooth wood over Tolys' ass almost tenderly.

The second Tolys recognized what it was, his eyes flew open from behind the blindfold and he let out a cry, his hips bucking forward to escape. Oh god, this was always one of the most painful ones... Tears began to form as soon as he felt it raised and heard it whistle through the air. When the switch made contact with his skin, Tolys let out a loud cry and thrashed around desperately. Despite the pain, though (or perhaps because of it), his cock began to leak through the ring and he sobbed.

The second strike was even harder than the first, and Tolys' eyes rolled back into his skull at the pain blooming over his entire lower half.

"Fweafe!" he tried to beg through the gag.

He could hear Ivan laughing at his valiant attempt to speak before suddenly landing a third strike. Tolys screamed and arched his back at the pain. It absolutely burned, and every ounce of pain went straight to his cock. The ring seemed to be getting tighter by the second.

"Aw, such a cute little thing... I'll bet you're starting to regret disobeying me, aren't you?"

Tolys nodded helplessly and continued to sob, letting out shouts and whimpers with every strike that was landed on his rapidly heating ass. After what felt like an eternity, Ivan finally put the switch down and began to rub his ass slowly.

"Mm... you did so well. Such a good boy for me."

Tolys visibly shuddered at the praise and Ivan removed the gag with a soft smile, kissing his cheek. Tolys took a moment to flex his jaw a few times to ease the ache before managing to speak.

"P-please, sir... I need you..."

Ivan giggled and began to stroke Tolys' bound cock, enjoying how the poor thing absolutely sobbed in frustration at the touch. "It's throbbing... Tell you what? I'll let you choose. You can either cum for me right now and we can be done, or I'll fuck you, but you don't get to cum tonight."

Tolys' eyes widened and he whimpered. How the hell was he supposed to decide that?! He needed both so badly... On one hand, he was sure that if he didn't cum soon, he would explode, but on the other, he desperately needed Ivan's cock- oh... oh, fuck... The way Ivan was squeezing and kneading his cock made his mind slowly go blank and his mouth just hung open uselessly, his tongue hanging out limply. "Ohh..."

Ivan giggled and squeezed Tolys' balls lightly to snap him out of it. "Now, now. You have to decide."

Tolys moaned pathetically. "I... I want your cock, sir... Only... please may I look into your eyes while you fuck me?"

"Of course, my sunflower." Ivan removed the blindfold slowly, then flipped Tolys over so that they were facing each other. Tolys squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, but he immediately relaxed as he looked into Ivan's eyes.

"I love you, sir..." he breathed. Ivan couldn't quite tell if Tolys was speaking candidly or if he was still in character, but at this point, he almost didn't care.

"I love you too, moy zvedzda." Ivan kissed Tolys' temple before carefully pulling the dildo out of him, freeing it with a quiet pop. Tolys moaned and his eyes glazed over for a moment from the sheer intensity of it all.

"Please... please fuck me, sir..."

Ivan smirked down at Tolys. "With pleasure, my love." He bent down to pull Tolys into a deep kiss as he began to carefully push into Tolys.


	3. Chapter 3

"A-ah! Oh, fuck, more!" Tolys squealed as he felt Ivan suddenly ram into his prostate and he arched his back. "Oh, god, please! I need you!"

Ivan smiled down at Tolys as he thrusted into him roughly. He swung Tolys' legs over his shoulders so that his cock could plunge in deeper. The effort was obviously appreciated, as Tolys let out a choked cry and thrashed his head from side to side.

"Harder, harder! I need more!" he screamed, clawing at Ivan's back. Ivan was sure that he would have red marks in the morning, but he didn't mind. The pain was nice. Maybe he was a bit of a masochist too...

"Such a good boy. You're so addicted to your master's cock, aren't you?" Ivan purred between thrusts. He wrapped a large hand around Tolys' twitching cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Tolys' eyes were wild and his screams were reaching an almost concerning volume. If Ivan didn't live in the middle of nowhere, he'd worry about the neighbours calling the police. The poor thing was going absolutely ballistic from the combination of overstimulation and denial, and Ivan loved every second of it.

"Nng... yes! Yes! I'm so addicted to your cock, sir! It... hah..." Tolys froze and his whole body shook violently as yet another orgasm was ruined by the ring. "Oh... oh fuck... Please, sir! I need to cum so badly! I'll die if I don't!"

"You won't die, silly. And 'please' isn't a safeword."

Tolys buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck and sobbed. "I-I know, sir... Please keep fucking me."

Ivan just smirked and continued on roughly. It only took a few more thrusts before he came deep inside of Tolys with a loud groan. Tolys cried out at the feeling of being filled up and gasped. He shivered when Ivan pulled out and a shiver ran down his spine as a glob of cum dribbled out of his hole.

"Oh... oh fuck..."

Ivan smiled softly and brushed Tolys' tears away, kissing his cheeks and forehead fondly.

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed, "You did so well for me. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Tolys whimpered and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "Tired... But good. That was good..."

Ivan picked Tolys up gently before starting to carry him to the bathroom. "Good boy. Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

Tolys nodded and rested his head on Ivan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The sound soothed him and he took a few deep breaths. "You're so wonderful, Ivan... I love you."

"And I love you too, my sweet little sunflower." Ivan ran the bath and Tolys flinched a little at the sound of the water. It was so loud after having been in absolute silence for the first part of his punishment. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Tolys kissed Ivan's cheek. "Thank you..."

Once the bath was full, Ivan lowered Tolys into the water gingerly, beginning to slowly clean away the sweat and cum from his body. "Poor thing... I was rather hard on you, wasn't I? But it wasn't too much?"

"Oh, no. It was amazing." Tolys melted at the feeling of the warm water on his aching body. His eyelids started to grow heavy. "I love when you get intense like that... What did I tell you when we first started doing this?"

"That you wanted to go deaf from your own screams," Ivan giggled, kissing Tolys, "You're so dramatic."

"Oh, like you're one to talk."

"I never claimed that I wasn't." Ivan gave Tolys one more kiss before returning to washing his body. "Maybe that's why we work together so well."

"Mm... maybe." Tolys hummed softly and kissed Ivan's wrist as he started to wash his hair. "Or maybe because you're such a goddamn sweetheart. You can flip between intimidating dom to a giant teddy bear in seconds, and I love that about you."

Ivan's cheeks flushed bright red and he glanced away. "Ah... thank you. But you're wonderful too. The best sub I could ever ask for."

Tolys blushed slightly but didn't argue, simply leaning into every one of Ivan's gentle touches. Once he was clean, Ivan drained the tub and wrapped Tolys in a fluffy towel to dry him off. Tolys shivered a little at the cold air.

"Mm... hug me? I'm cold..."

Ivan just laughed and gladly obeyed, wrapping his arms around Tolys tightly. "Better?"

"Much." Tolys went silent for a moment before speaking again. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to carry me to bed? My ass is pretty sore..." He whined pathetically for effect, and Ivan burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ah, of course, your majesty. Whatever you desire."

With seemingly no difficulty at all, Ivan scooped Tolys' spindly frame into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "Go ahead and fall asleep, if you're tired. I don't mind."

Tolys looked up at Ivan with a slight smile and kissed his cheek. "Nng... I don't want to. I want to stay up and cuddle with you..."

Just seconds after saying that, though, Tolys was out cold. Ivan smirked a little as he tucked Tolys in bed, making sure to pull several blankets up to his chin to keep him warm. Once satisfied, he curled up next to Tolys and simply cradled him against his chest as though he were a toddler rather than a grown man.

Ivan was just about asleep himself when he felt Tolys start to stir in his arms. "Hm... Ivan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Ah... nothing." Normally, those words would worry Ivan, but Tolys' tone was so warm and comfortable that it assuaged any fears that Ivan might have had. Still, he had to press for more.

"Tell me."

"Ah... It's silly. I just wanted to make sure you were still there."

Ivan blinked. "Still there? Tolys, when have I ever left you alone after a play session?"

"You haven't. But I can't say the same about other people."

Ivan kissed Tolys' cheek with a frown. "Well... I'm not other people."

"I know. As I said, it's silly. And I do trust you. I just get... paranoid." Tolys rolled over to face Ivan and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I love you, Ivan."

"I love you too, Tolys. With all of my heart. And I promise, I'll always be here."

Tolys smiled at that. "Then shut up and just kiss me again."


End file.
